


Под крылом гром-птицы

by Amnezyna



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnezyna/pseuds/Amnezyna
Summary: Стимпанк-АU. Механику Ньюту Скамандеру достался дирижабль с характером. И первый помощник капитана - с характером покруче, чем у дирижабля.





	Под крылом гром-птицы

**Author's Note:**

> Облачно, местами возможен OOC.

Над Ньютом Скамандером с детства посмеивались, говоря, что он любит машины больше, чем людей. А Ньют и не отрицал: механизмы представлялись ему более понятными, более логичными и главное — гораздо более беззащитными, чем люди. Люди могли спокойно разобрать любую, даже самую гигантскую и сложную, машину, превратив шедевр в груду искорёженного металла, в то время как машина не могла ответить им ничем.

Почти ничем.

Только Ньют чувствовал, что машины, даже сошедшие с одного конвейера, созданные руками одного и того же конструктора, отличаются друг от друга. У каждой был характер, и каждая говорила на своём собственном языке. Ньют его понимал. Остальные — нет, и над Ньютом смеялись ещё и за это. Ньют не обижался, потому что обижаться на людей за то, что они не в силах что-то услышать, было бессмысленно и даже как-то нечестно.

Назначение на «Тандербёрд», «Птицу-гром», огромный, но по-своему изящный дирижабль, досталось ему почти случайно. В конторе ему даже посочувствовали. «Якорь к земле тебе достался, парень», — с сожалением сказал старый секретарь Пренстон, ведавший распределением механиков. — «Эта птица никогда не взлетит». «Посмотрим», — улыбнулся Ньют.

В двигателе, горелке и винтах «Тандербёрда» не было ничего неисправного, однако он то самовольно добавлял тяги, то отключал один из цилиндров, то вытворял ещё что-нибудь этакое — Ньют называл это «капризничать». Дирижабль пытался ему что-то сказать, и Ньют был уверен, что стоит им провести немного времени вместе, узнать друг друга получше, — и он распознает, что именно. Но пока «Тандербёрд» оставался на земле, а вернее, у мачты: никто не решался поднять в воздух машину, в поведении которой не был уверен. В один день «Тандербёрд» мог пройти вплотную над деревьями, развернуться в воздухе на сто восемьдесят градусов с лёгкостью, какой Ньют не видел ни у одного дирижабля, и пришвартоваться так, что из полной кружки кофе, стоявшей на верстаке, не проливалось и капли. В другой день он, накренясь, полосовал бортом мачту и вёл себя как подбитый, переваливаясь с борта на борт на высоте каких-то пары сотен футов. Ньют метался по машинному отделению, уговаривая дирижабль вести себя потише, показать, что с ним не так, но пока смог понять только одно: против него, механика, «Тандербёрд» ничего не имел. Дело было в чём-то другом.

Ньют разобрался бы в проблемах «Тандербёрда» за недельку-другую, если бы его оставили с машиной наедине.

Вот только вместе с норовистым дирижаблем Ньюту достался такой же первый помощник капитана. Персиваль Грейвз был явно не из тех, кто мог часами вслушиваться в рокот двигателя или зачарованно смотреть на сцепление шестерёнок, поворачивающих вал. Это был человек действия, одновременно сдержанный и порывистый, с постоянно чуть прищуренными сосредоточенными тёмными глазами, в которых Ньют видел огонь. Тот же огонь, что горел в сердце «Тандербёрда».

Персиваль Грейвз не мог находиться на земле, он тяготился ею, метался, как зверь по клетке. Его место было в небе, там же, где надлежало быть «Тандербёрду». Там же, где и Ньюту, только Ньют сомневался, что они с Грейвзом и «Тандербёрдом» одинаково относятся к небу. Для его машины это была жизнь, а для Грейвза — средство. Средство для достижения чего-то, окутанного тайной. В конце концов, Грейзв не был машиной, а значит, Ньют не мог его понять.

Капитана на борту «Тандербёрда» не было. Серафина Пиквери была фигурой весьма известной, и не только среди воздухоплавателей. Ньют удивился, узнав, что именно она управляет «Тандербёрдом», ведь он стоял на земле. Механик задал этот вопрос Грейвзу, но тот в ответ лишь сверкнул глазами: «Не ваше дело, мистер Скамандер. Капитан появится, когда сочтёт нужным, а пока его обязанности выполняю я». По правде говоря, Ньюта это более чем устраивало: с незнакомой Пиквери, окружённой ореолом славы, ему было бы гораздо неуютнее, чем с уже ставшим почти родным Грейвзом. Да, несмотря на все расхождения во взглядах, несмотря на метаемые его глазами молнии, Грейвз нравился Ньюту. Он был слишком похож на «Тандербёрда», и Ньют не мог отделаться от ощущения, что если он поймёт Грейвза, то поймёт и машину.

Или наоборот.

Хотя «Тандербёрд» почти не отрывался от мачты, Грейвз постоянно был на борту. Он находил себе какие-то занятия, а иногда приходил в машинное отделение и наблюдал, не произнося ни слова, — Ньют только спиной чувствовал горящий взгляд. Ньют терпеть не мог, когда кто-то так стоял у него над душой, но когда он оборачивался и собирался попросить первого помощника выйти, то словно спотыкался об этот его пылающий взгляд. И Ньют привык. В дни, когда Грейвз не спускался к нему из рубки, Ньют даже немного скучал его по молчаливому обществу, словно в машинном отделении появилось на одну необходимую деталь больше.

«Нам нужен пробный взлёт», — как-то на исходе третьей недели сказал Грейвз. Ньют кивнул: нужен, значит, будет. «Когда?» — нетерпеливо спросил Грейвз. «По вашему сигналу, сэр», — ответил Ньют.

Он спустился в машинное и погладил двигатель по отполированному боку. «Не подведи, птичка», — шепнул он.

«Тандербёрд» оторвался от мачты легко и свободно, как поднятый ветром лист. Ньют бегал по машинному, проверяя работу систем скорее по привычке, чем по какой-то действительно возникшей надобности. Всё работало идеально слаженно, сегодня «Тандербёрд» был в хорошем настроении и нёсся вперёд, рассекая воздушный поток так гладко и уверенно, как умел только он. Поэтому Ньют удивился, услышав скрип открывающейся двери: обычно к механику заходили тогда, когда возникали проблемы, а их сегодня не было. Ещё больше он удивился, увидев на пороге не рядового члена команды, а самого Грейвза. Грейвз оглядел машинное и остановил взгляд на Ньюте. Тот удивлённо приподнял брови и машинально вытер лоб рукой — наверняка осталась грязная полоса.

«Спасибо», — сдержанно кивнул Грейвз и вдруг улыбнулся. Коротко, нешироко, только дрогнули на мгновение углы губ, но эта улыбка была адресована Ньюту. Или «Тандербёрду». Или им обоим, потому что, закрывая за собой дверь, Грейвз провёл рукой по стойке, неосознанно, словно погладил живое существо.

Наверное, в этот момент Ньют и влюбился в него.

«Тандербёрд» понял всё ещё раньше.

После первого взлёта Грейвз сразу же потребовал полный пробный полёт, сначала — на короткую дистанцию, с минимумом команды. Вообще снять «Тандербёрд» с мачты мог хоть один Ньют, да и управлять полётом из рубки при известной сноровке можно было в одиночку. Почему-то Ньют совершенно не сомневался, что для Грейвза это не составит труда. Он дорого бы дал за то, чтобы оставить машинное и подняться наверх, в рубку, посмотреть на то, как Грейвз направляет махину дирижабля всё выше к облакам, как слушается его руки «Тандербёрд», как сосредоточенно он смотрит вперёд сквозь прочное хрустальное стекло. Про таких, как Грейвз, говорили «родился под штурвалом». Такие, как Грейвз, смотрели вниз только с палубы дирижабля, остальное время их взор всегда был устремлён ввысь, к небу.

Ньюту до дрожи захотелось оказаться вдвоём с Грейвзом там, на высоте, даже если он и не сможет его увидеть, пока они будут разделены десятком переборок. Но просто чувствовать, что в небе они только втроём — он, Грейвз и «Тандербёрд» — уже одного этого Ньюту бы хватило с лихвой.

«Мы можем выйти в пробный полёт малым составом», — предложил он Грейвзу на следующий день. «Насколько малым?» — уточнил Грейвз, чуть прищурившись. Ньют почувствовал, что краснеет, ему оставалось только надеяться, что Грейвз этого не заметит под слоем машинного масла, покрывавшего ньютовы щёки и лоб: он так и не отделался от привычки вытирать лицо тыльной стороной ладони. «Мы с вами вдвоём можем справиться», — как можно чётче и равнодушнее ответил Ньют. «А вы романтик», — сказал Грейвз, снова одарив его тенью своей улыбки.

Теперь лицо Ньюта точно пылало. Он запоздало сообразил, что Грейвз имел в виду эпоху раннего воздухоплавания, когда небольшие суда поднимали в воздух как раз так, на пару — механик и рулевой.

«Думаете, мы совладаем с этой птицей вдвоём?» — спросил Грейвз. Но в его глазах Ньют видел огонь, разгорающийся с такой силой, что ответ уже не был нужен.

Только по пути назад, в машинное, Ньют понял, как Грейвз назвал «Тандербёрда». Он метался между приборами, устанавливая мощность выброса пара, регулируя подачу топлива, и сердце его колотилось, как будто он поднимался в небо впервые. «Он прекрасный человек, правда, птица?» — спросил Ньют у дирижабля, приложив ладонь к переборке. Лист металла едва ощутимо завибрировал в ответ.

Пока дирижабль набирал высоту, Ньют успел поделиться с ним всем. Он рассказал, как горят глаза Грейвза, как на самом деле он любит машины и небо, и как Ньюту хочется оказаться с ним наедине. Что-то он произносил вслух, что-то просто думал, но «Тандербёрд» слушал его, неважно звучали слова в грохоте машинного или только в сознании механика.

И вдруг винты замедлили движение. «Машинное, что происходит?» — раздался голос Грейвза в динамике. «Устанавливаю, сэр!» — крикнул Ньют, бросаясь к распределительным валам. Он проверил всё, но винты продолжали сбрасывать обороты. Температура в оболочке тоже падала. Дирижабль медленно, но верно начал снижение. Наверху, в рубке, Грейзв прикладывал все усилия, чтобы остановить падение, которое превратилось в планирование. Ньют глянул на альтиметр: они шли на двух тысячах футов, но сейчас стрелка неуклонно стремилась к тысяче. «Сэр, машинное рекомендует манёвр снижения», — отрапортовал Ньют. «Рекомендация принята», — ответил Грейвз.

Ньют проверял давление и топливо, убирал жар, и, когда альтиметр показал сотню футов, вырубил двигатель и торопливо пристегнулся к страховочному месту. Раньше ему приходилось делать это только на тренировках, но сейчас, притянувшись ремнями к раме, Ньют не чувствовал страха. Наоборот, к горлу поднималась волна, словно он перепил содовой и отправился кататься на американских горках. Дирижабль тряхнуло, хотя Ньют ожидал более сильного толчка. Альтиметр показал ноль, и Ньют потянулся к кнопке связи.

— С успешным приводнением, механик, — прозвучал голос Грейвза, и Ньюту почудилось, что первый помощник улыбается.

Они на воде? Ньют прикинул, куда их могло отнести, когда винты «Тандербёрда» забарахлили. Небольшой архипелаг островков был единственным подходящим местом, и судя по тому, что Грейвз был спокоен, дирижабль лёг где-то на мелководье. Путаясь пальцами в пряжках, Ньют отстегнулся и первым делом бросился к двигателю. Тот был в порядке, запустить его не составило бы труда. Газ остывал равномерно, давление было в норме, значит, и оболочка не пострадала. Единственной проблемой могли стать винты — и тот факт, что дирижабль находился в воде.

С Грейвзом Ньют столкнулся на выходе. Тот словно сбросил десяток лет: из-под обычной суровости проглядывало что-то, что Ньют не распознал сразу.  
— Нас оттянуло к Драй Брейкерс. Но приводнились мы неплохо, гондолой в песок. До острова можно дойти вброд, ну или немного вплавь. Не боитесь промочить ноги? — Грейвз, отпирая наружную дверь гондолы, обернулся к Ньюту.

И тут Ньюта осенило. Мальчишеский восторг, вот что это было. Тот же, что переполнял его самого.  
— Никак нет, сэр, — радостно ответил он и плюхнулся в воду, уйдя в неё сразу чуть ли не по шею.

— Я проверю винты! — крикнул он, и пустился вплавь.

Впрочем, с плаваньем у него ничего не вышло: тяжёлые прочные ботинки, служившие верой и правдой в жаре машинного, сейчас тянули на дно, как и опутывавшие тело ремни, не говоря уж о жилете и шейном платке. Но он, наполовину помогая себе ногами, наполовину цепляясь за крепления оболочки, всё-таки обогнул дирижабль с кормы. «Тандербёрд» уткнулся гондолой в дно, задрав зад с винтами в воздух, но оболочка уже начинала выталкивать его из воды, выравнивая дирижабль.  
— Умница, птичка, — сказал Ньют, похлопав бок гондолы. — Сберегла хвостик.  
— Мистер Скамандер, вы в порядке? — голос Грейвза, приглушённый, но хорошо различимый, облетел гондолу.  
— В полном, сэр! — изо всех сил крикнул Ньют.  
— Отлично, выбирайтесь на берег. Якорь я бросил.

Ньют ещё раз погладил «Тандербёрда» и отправился назад тем же неловким манером. Ему удалось прокарабкаться примерно четверть корпуса, когда он вновь услышал голос Грейвза, на этот раз гораздо ближе:  
— Машинное, вам там помощь не нужна?  
— Справляюсь, сэр, — со смехом крикнул Ньют и чуть не ушёл под воду.

На берег он выбрался даже вперёд Грейвза, который задержался на кромке воды и с сумрачным видом принялся выливать из сапог воду.  
— Сэр, у вас... неуставной аксельбант, — выпалил Ньют и тут же прикусил язык.

Да, у него в животе по-прежнему лопались пузырьки, да, он помнил выражение лица Грейвза, — но всё-таки это первый помощник, а он всего лишь механик, и даже вынужденное совместное пребывание на безлюдном острове не отменяло субординацию.

Грейвз с явно напускным отвращением скосил глаза на правое плечо, на котором повисла, действительно чем-то напоминая аксельбант, зелёная водоросль.  
— И правда, — заключил он, двумя пальцами сбрасывая непрошенное украшение на мокрый песок.

Они уселись на песке рядом, Ньют стягивал свои ботинки, Грейвз освобождался от шейного платка и жилета.  
— Доложите состояние судна, — велел Грейвз, задумчиво держа перед глазами жилет, видимо, решая, стоит ли бороться за его спасение.  
— Удовлетворительное, сэр. Машинное отделение в полном порядке, оболочка не повреждена, винты тоже. Была бы мачта — взлетел бы хоть сейчас.  
— Насколько я вижу, мы попали в прилив, — сказал Грейвз. — Отлив должен начаться за пару часов до рассвета, значит, «Тандербёрд» окажется практически на суше. Не мачта, конечно...  
— Предлагаете взлететь с земли?  
— С песка, — скрупулёзно поправил Грейвз. — Думаете, у нас есть выбор?

Ньют понурил голову. Эйфория начала улетучиваться, в животе сделала круг последняя бабочка. Он осознал, что его сумасбродная, эгоистичная, безрассудная идея едва не погубила прекрасный дирижабль, едва не угробила их обоих, и наверняка уничтожила карьеру Персиваля Грейвза.

— Можно послать сигнал из радиорубки, — упавшим голосом сказал Ньют. — Я налажу.

И тут Персиваль Грейвз удивил его.  
— Зачем? — спросил он.

Ошарашенный Ньют посмотрел ему в прямо в глаза — и удивился ещё больше, увидев их выражение.  
— Наши координаты известны, а о деталях нашего тренировочного полёта отчитаемся уже по возвращении.  
— Это я виноват, — вновь уронил голову Ньют.  
— Не присваивайте себе заслуг старших по званию, — строго произнёс Грейвз. — Решение о вылете малым составом принимал я. Не волнуйтесь, у меня были выговоры и за более серьёзные происшествия.

Он легко поднялся на ноги и огляделся. Ньют последовал его примеру, хотя, в отличие от первого помощника, не успел освободиться от всей намокшей одежды, только снял ботинки. Грейвз в расстёгнутой рубашке, придерживающий двумя пальцами за спиной форменный пиджак, сейчас больше всего был похож на иллюстрацию к приключенческому роману о воздушных пиратах, которых Ньют так любил в детстве.

— Раз мы застряли тут до утра, предлагаю развести костёр. В этой части океана будет довольно холодно ночью, а мы промокли.  
— Есть, сэр, — отозвался воспрявший духом Ньют.

Развести костёр из отсыревших веток оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем представлял себе Ньют. Грейвз, предоставив механику мучиться с огнём, развесил промокшие вещи на воткнутых в землю палках, и у Ньюта было подозрение, что они были куда менее сырыми, чем то, что пошло в костёр. Первый помощник распаковал и вытащенный с дирижабля компактный баул с набором для выживания. В нём были консервы в количестве, которого для двоих с лихвой хватило бы на несколько дней, средства первой помощи, которые им нужны не были, и тонкое одеяло, в которое Грейвз тут же завернулся с достоинством и изяществом римского патриция.

Понаблюдав за Ньютом ещё немного, Грейвз недовольно хмыкнул, плечом оттеснил его от сложенных по всем правилам дров, и через пару минут Ньют уже любовался язычком пламени, плясавшим по зеленоватым ветвям, — разумеется, ветки уже успели подсохнуть, и Грейвзу удалось эффектно их разжечь. Солнце почти село, багровые и оранжевые всполохи бежали по океанской глади, а на фоне заката высился стройный силуэт «Тандербёрда». Они доели консервы, разогретые на костре, и Ньют бездумно смотрел на море.

Ньют почувствовал, что Грейвз уселся рядом, и его обдало волной тёплого воздуха, когда тот распахнул одеяло.  
— Идите сюда.

Мысли, промелькнувшие в голове Ньюта, не поддавались учёту и контролю, его хватило только на то, чтобы сдавленно спросить:  
— Зачем?  
— Затем, что вы худой, как каркасные рёбра, и стучите зубами так, что это слышно с материка. Мне не нужно, чтобы мой механик к утру свалился с воспалением лёгких. Кто же тогда осуществит легендарный взлёт с воды? Давайте, я вас не съем.

«А жаль», — невпопад подумалось Ньюту, когда он на одеревеневших ногах пододвигался к Грейвзу. Тот сидел, приглашающе раскинув руки с зажатыми в них полами одеяла, чем-то напоминая гигантскую птицу с эмблемы их дирижабля. Ньют оказался рядом с ним, и только тогда задумался, как же ему устроиться — прислониться к плечу? Однако Грейвз решил всё за него. Ньют и опомниться не успел, как оказался в позе, которую вряд ли представлял себе даже в самых смелых мечтах: ноги Грейвза оказались по обе стороны от его бёдер, а руки уверенно легли вокруг его плеч, запахивая одеяло и одновременно прижимая.  
— Вам удобно?  
Голос Грейвза звучал спокойно, но Ньют начал дрожать ещё сильнее, потому что чужие губы едва не коснулись его уха и горячее дыхание обдало его теплом. Ньют кивнул, забыв, что Грейвз этого не увидит. Руки обхватили его ещё плотнее и начали растирать — плечи, предплечья.  
— Нельзя доводить себя до такого состояния.

Теперь в интонации добавилось укоризны, но Ньют едва осознавал происходящее. На него навалились события прошедшего дня разом: утренний взлёт, они втроём в небе, неожиданное падение «Тандербёрда», и наконец сейчас — он наедине с полуобнажённым Грейвзом, прижимается к нему спиной и ощущает стук его сердца. Быстрый. Очень быстрый. Гораздо быстрее, чем он должен был быть, если только... Ньют едва не отпрянул, но вовремя сдержался. Пальцы Грейвза пробежали по его рукам, ладонь крепко сжала плечо, и ухо вновь обожгло дыханием:  
— Так-то лучше. Согрелись?  
— Да, — выдохнул Ньют.  
— Отлично.

Грейвз шевельнулся, и Ньют подумал, что сейчас он вновь останется наедине с костром и ночной прохладой. Однако Грейвз лишь пододвинул что-то поближе, аккуратно переместил ноги, и вот он уже вытянулся рядом, положив голову на свёрнутую оболочку спасательного набора.  
— Устраивайтесь, — сказал он, широким жестом высвобождая половину одеяла.  
— С вами? — глупо переспросил Ньют.

Лицо Грейвза приняло скептическое выражение:  
— Полагаете, я буду покушаться на вашу честь?  
— У вас уже была возможность, — нашёл в себе силы отшутиться Ньют.

Грейвз нетерпеливо махнул одеялом:  
— Именно что. Забирайтесь.

Ньют аккуратно улёгся, вытянув ноги и руки по стойке смирно, и, не шевелясь, дал Грейвзу себя укрыть. Даже закутать — первый помощник заботливо подоткнул одеяло Ньюту под плечи.  
— Я послежу за костром. Спите.  
— А вы?  
— Я разбужу вас, когда будет ваша очередь.

Всей левой стороной тела Ньют ощущал успокаивающее тепло Грейвза, который возился, укладываясь и шёпотом чертыхаясь. Ньюта переполняло тепло, не от кожи, хотя и она до сих пор горела там, где её касались руки Грейвза. Тепло поднималось изнутри, растягивало губы в глупой улыбке, и Ньют был благодарен темноте, скрывавшей её. Его мечта, ещё утром казавшаяся совершенно шальной и невыполнимой, сбылась так странно и неожиданно, благодаря случайному капризу дирижабля. «Спасибо, птица», — одними губами произнёс Ньют.

Он думал, что не уснёт, вот так, рядом с горячим телом Грейвза, беспрестанно вертевшегося и задевавшего его то спиной, то локтем. Но сон всё-таки пришёл, и ему снилось, как чужая рука ложится на плечо, как его обнимают, касаясь губами волос.

Проснувшись, он не сразу сообразил, где находится, и привстал, моргая заспанными глазами.  
— Доброе утро, машинное!

Грейвз сидел у тлеющего костерка в одной рубашке и закатанных до колен брюках.  
— Отлив закончится через полчаса, но наша красавица уже готова в путь.

Ньют вскочил, путаясь в одеяле и одновременно пытаясь пригладить волосы. Грейвз наблюдал за его попытками с нечитаемым выражением лица, но потом поднял руку, потёр щёку и поморщился.  
— Вид у нас с вами совершенно неуставной, мистер Скамандер. Приведём себя в порядок на борту. Надеюсь, смена одежды у вас есть.  
— Вообще-то нет, — потупился Ньют.

Обычно он, как и все флотские, держал в шкафчике пару рубашек, запасной платок, жилет и сюртук, но в костюме он ушёл с борта «Тандербёрда» позавчера. Поэтому его запасная одежда мало чем отличалась от той, что сейчас сохла на ветках, разве что она не была выкупана в морской воде.  
— Моя вам вряд ли подойдёт, — задумчиво сказал Грейвз, меряя Ньюта оценивающим взглядом.

Ньют едва не покраснел снова и приложил ладонь щитком ко лбу, одновременно загораживаясь от Грейвза и вглядываясь в силуэт дирижабля, освещённый восходящим солнцем. «Тандербёрд» завалился набок, оболочка обмякла, что было ожидаемо, ведь газ внутри совсем остыл. Винты едва не касались песка, но в целом дирижабль выглядел почти невредимым.

Когда Ньют обернулся, Грейвз, уже успевший набросить жилет и пиджак, забрасывал песком костерок и пустые консервные банки. Покончив с уничтожением следов их совместно проведённой ночи, он свернул и забросил на плечо одеяло, в свободную руку взял ботинки и бодро зашагал к дирижаблю.

В машинном Ньют всегда чувствовал себя как дома, но сейчас что-то изменилось. Словно в его доме поселился кто-то ещё, не чужак, но желанный гость. И кажется, «Тандербёрд» был не против. Ньют прикоснулся к переборке и прошептал:  
— Давай, птица. Взлетим!

Загудели горелки, но двигатели Ньют пока не запускал — сначала машина должна была подняться в воздух. В этом заключалась главная опасность: «Тандербёрд» не был как следует зафиксирован, и стоило подняться ветру, как о мягкой посадке можно было бы забыть.

— Машинное, доложите готовность!  
— По вашему сигналу, сэр!  
— Ветер ровный, северо-западный, пять футов в секунду, можем начинать подъём.

«Тандербёрд» полежал ещё немного на песке, а потом вздрогнул всем корпусом и оторвался от земли, но вновь опустился, словно вздохнув.  
— Машинное?  
— Наращиваю давление, сэр!

Во второй раз дирижабль тряхнуло гораздо сильнее, но он поднялся в воздух. Ньют следил за акселерометром, стрелка которого, подрагивая, поползла вверх.

— Машинное, отлично. На сотне футов запускайте винты!

Они летели домой. Ньют присел отдохнуть, и только тогда позволил себе воскресить в памяти события прошлой ночи. Сейчас они казались совсем нереальными от момента, когда «Тандербёрд» начал терять высоту. У Ньюта даже мелькнула мысль, вдруг на самом деле они разбились, и всё это — его бред, галлюцинация, возникшая в отключившемся сознании?

К швартовочной мачте «Тандербёрд» подошёл с изяществом балерины и встал к причалу, едва качнувшись. Грейвз вышел из рубки, сияя белизной свежей рубашки. О вчерашнем напоминали только сизая щетина на щеках и чуть растрепавшиеся волосы, обычно безупречно уложенные. Он положил руку Ньюту на плечо и чуть сжал пальцы:  
— Запомните, всё это было моей идеей. Вы просто подчинялись моему приказу. Ясно?

Ньют кивнул.  
А Грейвз вдруг улыбнулся — широко и открыто, демонстрируя ровные зубы, и Ньют увидел знакомый огонёк, мелькнувший в тёмных глазах.

Рука Грейвза уже исчезла с его плеча, но Ньют рассеянно смотрел на стену впереди себя невидящим взглядом. Он встряхнул головой и только тут понял, что именно казалось ему странным: вдоль стены висело пятьдесят спасательных наборов, по числу членов команды и возможных пассажиров. Так почему же Грейвз взял с собой только один?

«Тандербёрд» едва заметно дрогнул под его ногами.  
— Я понял, птица. Я всё понял.

И Ньют шагнул за дверь, даже не пряча улыбки.


End file.
